Marriage?
by Pinkey the Brain
Summary: Hermione finds herself victim of the Marriage Law. Rated T because I like that rating. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Peck peck. Peck peck. Hermione opened her eyes. She could barely see the owl that was illuminated by the moonlight._ Bloody hell, who would be sending me mail at this time of night? Certainly not Harry,_ she thought as she remembered when he tried towake her up at two o'clock in the morning during a summer they both stayed at the Burrow. Harry was not expecting that Bat Bogey Hex she gave him.

She opened her bedroom window letting the gray owl in. It dropped a white parchment in her outstretched hand. Hermione paid it a Knut and closed her window as soon as it flew away. Her heart sank as she turned over the letter seeing it was from the Ministry of Magic. With bated breath, she opened it hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

_By the Order of the Ministry of Magic; all Muggle-born wizards and witches of age must, within the space of four weeks, marry a fully qualified pureblood wizard or witch of opposite gender for the purposes of establishing an appropriate bloodline. All forms of contraception are outlawed from these marriages. All those refusing to adhere to these laws shall be banished from the wizarding world._

_Signed, _

_Cornelius Fugde, Minister of Magic_

"What in the-" Hermione had been worried about the Marriage Law ever since she saw the debate it was causing in the Daily Prophet. She had even asked Arthur Weasley about it that morning-she was staying a Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for the summer. She never thought that Fudge would consider the Wizarding community's sudden burst of producing Squibs (because the purebloods were inbreeding) more important than Voldemort being destroyed. Well, then again this was Fudge. When did he take action against anything important?

Suddenly, Hermione understood what was being said. "I have to get married in four weeks or I can't be a witch anymore," she whispered. "And to a pureblood."_ With my luck it will probably be a Deatheater, _she unhappily thought.

_Well, I'm sure I could talk Ron into marrying me...Ugh..._

While it was true she liked Ron, they had even gone out, she had never thought about marrying him. _And, _she blushed to think about it, _produce heirs. _Hermione had always wanted to marry someone tall, dark, and handsome. Someone whose intellect matched hers. That was definetely not Ron.

_No use staying in here. _And with this thought she went downstairs to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

She found the kitchen occupied by Tonks and Molly Weasley.

"Wotcher Hermione," Tonks said, giving Hermione her customary gretting. "Why so glum?"

Hermione sighed, plopped down in a chair, and threw the horrible letter at Tonks. "This is why!"

The two women dreaded what they expected to read. This topic had been brought up several times in the last month during the Order meetings. They turned to Hermione with sorrowful expressions on their faces. They knew something she didn't.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Molly said breathlessly.

At the same time Tonks whispered," Bloody hell, Molly! Do you think Dumbledore will go through with the plan?"

At this Hermione started bawling. "I-I always thought I would fall in love and get married. Not get...forced into a marriage. I don't want to get married! I'm only seventeen!"

Hermione's outburst of tears had tonks worried. Hermione didn't even know the whole story yet. It was a good thing Molly had a bit of composure left. She just scooted her chair closer to Hermione and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Now, now, dearie. Everything will be fine, you'll see. It's going to be alright. Shh." She whispered over Hermione's head, "Get Severus and tell him to bring a Draught of Dreamless Sleep."

Severus was dreaming of Neville Longbottem screwing up yet another potion when he was woke up by loud thumps in his room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. As soon as he realized that the sound was someone knocking urgently at his door and not Neville's potion blowing up, he knew it had to be about Hermione Granger. she had been on his mind for days now. Ever since Dumbledore had made-no, rather forced him to agree with his plan.

"Severus, get your arse out of bed right this instant."

He recognized the voice as Nymphadora Tonks. She was a Metamorphamagus, and a skilled Auror. A very, clumsy Auror, to be exact.

"Coming," he whispered as he put his black robe on. He opened the door. "Is is about Hermione?"

"I wouldn't be here it it wasn't, would I?" was Tonks sarcastic reply. "Bring some Dreamless Sleep with you. Believe me, she needs it."

Snape grabbed the needed potion. They ran downstairs as Tonks filled him in.

"She was owled about the Marriage Law not to long ago. Molly is in the kitchen with her now. We haven't told her about...well, you know what I'm talking about."

"Dumbledore's brilliant plan," he filled in sarcasticly.

Tonks continued. "We decided earlier that Dumbledore should tell her his plan. We are going to Floo her to a more," she paused, as if searching for the right words.

"Private place," Snape suggested.

She smiled, grateful. "Well, yes. It is hard to have a bit of privacy here." She was recalling the number of times various Order members had walked in on her and Remus snogging.

They entered the kitchen in time to hear Hermione's fresh outburst of sobs. "I'm too young to get married, Molly! What if he won't let me finish my schooling? What if he's a Deatheater? What if he has children already? What if it's Ron? Or Harry?"

_Well, _Snape bitterly thought,_ one of her what if's might come true._

Hermione chose this moment to look up from the table. "P-professor S-snape, I didn't know y-you were here," she started to hastily dry her eyes.

"I'm only here at Dumbledore's request, Miss Granger."

Snape's heart went out to the poor girl. It was odd seeing Hermione cry. It was true he had reduced a number of students to tears in his Potions class, herself included, but seeing Hermione cry over something non-school related was...heartbreaking.

_Stop,_ he commanded himself. _Next thing you know, you'll have feelings for the insufferable know-it-all. You're going soft._

"Here's the potion, Molly." Snape handed it to her.

"Thanks Severus," she nodded in his direction. "Hermione, I need to to drink this for me, okay?"

Hermione nodded and drank the Draught of Dreamless Sleep. She was out in seconds. The three of them stood there staring under Molly hurrumphed and ordered Severus to carry Hermione up to her bed.

Snape started to protest, but even he knew better than to cross Molly Weasley when one of her babies were upset, and Hermione was basically a Wealey, with all the time she spent at the Burrow. He gently picked her up, noting how light she felt. He looked at her tear-stained face, thinking how beautiful she looked.

_What am I thinking? Just because I have to go along with Dumbledore's plan doesn't mean I have to like her! She's just a child, _he thought. _Not that Dumbledore cares, _a small voice in the back of his head replied.

He reached the room Hermione shared with Ginny, desperately hoping Hermione's roomie was asleep. He was in luck. Ginny was sleeping with a teddy bear, muttering under her breath about Harry and snogging and snogging Harry.

Snape smirked as he softly put Hermione down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chest and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight...Hermione." He did not believe it. He, Severus Snape, the most feared Potions master at Hogwarts, was falling for a certain bushy-haired know-it-all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. Too bad for me! Tomorrow's my birthday! Yay!

Hermione yawned. There was something odd about last night. What was it though?

_I know, _Hermione thought. _I didn't have a dream. I wonder why?_ Normally Hermione had a dream every night. _What happened last night? The Marriage Law...kitchen...Professor Snape...Wait, Professor Snape? _

It suddenly hit her. Professor Snape had given her Draught of Dreamless sleep. And he had seen her cry. That's what really got to her. If he had seen her cry he had something to hold over her head. She did not like that feeling.

Just then, Ginny came in the room. She looked at Hermione speculatively before talking. "Hermione, Dumbledore is downstairs and wants to talk to you."

Hermione sighed, "Tell him I'll be down in just a bit." _Probably about the Marriage Law, _she glumly thought.

"Umm Hermione, do you mind me asking what this is about?" Ginny asked.

"No, I don't. I'll tell you later. It's a long story." Hermione told Ginny as she left to go inform Dumbledore of his wait.

Hermione hurriedly took a five minute shower, put her hair in a messy ponytail, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a Griffindor Rocks! tee-shirt. When she went downstairs she saw Dumbledore sitting calmly on the couch.

"Hello, Hermione. Why don't we go out and eat? Some Muggle restaurant, maybe?" Dumbledore asked her. Hermione was puzzled at first to why her Headmaster would want to have lunch with her, but as soon as he winked at her she realized it was for privacy. So they left Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and started walking down the road.

"Well Hermione, I suppose you know why I have came here."

"Sir, I am pretty confident you wish to talk about the Marriage Law." Hermione replied.

"Yes, you are correct, but for now let's enjoy this lovely dining establishment." Hermione looked up and noticed they were in front of an Applebee's. They went inside and waited patiently to be seated. When they were seated they ordered themselves food. Hermione got a salad and mozzarella sticks. Dumbledore got a steak dripping with barbecue sauce. They ate in silence for awhile, but then Dumbledore spoke.

"Hermione, you must know that the Order has been discussing this law and how it would affect you for quite some time. We thought of all possibilities to try to get you out of this marriage, but to no avail. When we found out that this Marriage Law would be passed we chose a person-from the Order-for you to marry." He paused, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Who did you choose, sir?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Severus Snape." With these two words the twinkle in his eyes reappeared, even more twinkly if that was possible.

"P-p-professor Snape!" she finally spit out. "But why?"

"Well, you see Hermione, we wanted you to marry someone in the Order. I am going to ask you, Harry, and Ron to join the Order, and with a husband in the Order you wouldn't have to worry about your participation being discovered. Plus, being married to Severus will allow you to continue your schooling at Hogwarts. That is what you want?"

Hermione let this all sink in. "Yes, continuing my schooling is a very important thing to me-but..." She was to embarrased to continue.

Dumbledore continued unaware of Hermione's discomfirt. "You will be living with him in this rooms."

Hermione nodded, thinking how hard it was going to be to explain this to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(tears roll down)'Nough said(sniff, sniff)

As soon as Hermione arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place she was bombarded with questions.

"What did Dumbledore have to say, Hermione?"

"Where did you go?"

"Hermione, it was the Marriage Law, wasn't it?" This extremely and unfortunately correct question came from none other than Ginny.

Ron laughed, "Marriage Law? Bull, Ginny, Hermione's not getting married." But Harry, seeing the dismal nod Hermione sent Ginny's way, elbowed Ron in the side. "Ow, what was that for?" One look at Hermione's face shut him up though.

Hermione motioned for them to sit down on her bed. This was as good of a time to tell them as it would ever be. "Dumbledore took me to Applebee's and we ate. And...well, I have to marry," she gulped," Professor Snape."

If this hadn't been such a serious matter, Hermione would have laughed at the three teen's expressions. Harry's jaw dropped-about a foot. Ginny's eyes grew larger and larger until Hermione thought they would pop out of her head. Ron. Ron's was something truly spectacular. His face turned a violent shade of red as he starting muttering, "I'm going to kill that greasy git. It's cradle robbing."

Harry was the first to regain his senses. "But...but why him?"

Hermione wondered herself, why could she not marry Kingsley Shacklebolt or...or Charlie Weasley? But, instead of voicing her opinion, she told them exactly what Dumbledore had said. "The Order had been talking about this. They, well, they wanted me to marry someone in the Order."

"But Snape?" Ron blurted out, regaining his ability to speak. "Why him? There's plenty of other people to choose from?"

Ginny threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Ron. You're not making this any better on Hermione."

"Really, guys are so dense," Hermione remarked, as she threw her purple pillow at Ron.

"This means war, Ron." Harry threw a pillow at Ginny starting their pillow fight that lasted half an hour.

_Seriously, _Hermione mused, _they are the best friends in the world. Only they could have made me participate in a pillow fight hours after I found out I am getting married._

Hermione was sitting in her room later that day with Ginny, when an owl swooped through the open door. It dropped a purple parchment into HErmione's outstretched hands and left.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know. Wonder who it's from?" Hermione replied as she opened it up.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am arranging a series of dates for you and Severus Snape to go on. This is because I don't expect either of you to do anything to further your relationship further. You're first "date" will be tomorrow. Please wear dressy clothes. Severus will pick you up at six thirty. Be ready!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

At the very same time Severus Snape received a letter almost identical to Hermione's.

_Severus,_

_I am arranging a series of dates for you and Hermione Granger to go on. You know exactly why, Severus. If I wouldn't be doing this, you and Miss Granger wouldn't even speak before the wedding. And it's not like you're going to "make a move" on her. Wear dressy clothes and pick her up at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place at six thirty. BE THERE!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sometimes, Severus hated his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I was going to quit writing this...but all of your lovely reveiws have fixed that! Please R&R! And, also, check out my other story _Changes._ It's a Remus/Nymphadora romance/angst. I personally like it better than this...but, apparently no one else does. I've only gotten 2 review on it!**

Hermione was ready at five thirty the next day. She had made Ginny fix her hair and do her makeup. When she had asked Ginny for help, Ginny asked if she was trying to impress Professor Snape. _Am I trying to? No, I don't want that greasy git to like me any more than I want to like him!_ But, no matter how much Hermione repeated this to herself, she was looking forward to see what Severus would look like. Especially dressed up.

Hermione walked downstairs to the living room. Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap in the corner.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said.

They looked up. Ron's mouth fell open. Harry started laughing at Ron's expression.

"What? Do I look bad? I knew I should have gotten the other dress...umm, Ron?" That brought Ron out of his stupor.

"Hermione, you look great," Harry said.

"Then, why is Ron staring at me like that?" she asked nervously.

Ginny came up behind her, rolling her eyes at Harry. "Seriously, Hermione. For being so smart and such, you really are naive."

Harry laughed, "Hermione, he's realizing that you're female." He drew out the last word.

"Oh," Hermione said sitting down to put on the black heels Ginny threw at her. "I see."

Truth be told, Hermione thought she actually looked nice. Ginny and Hermione went dress shopping with Tonks earlier that day. Tonks and Ginny convinced her to buy a black strapless dress. It had a high waist and stopped at her knees. Her hair wasn't its normal frizzy mess. Ginny had put a spell on it to make it curl. She then styled in a 30s bob, and put a sparkly bobby pin in her hair. Her makeup was very natural, except for the lipstick. Hermione thought that the red lipstick was too bright, but Ginny assured her it looked fine.

Fred and George came into the room. They stopped talking when they saw the new Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great," Fred said.

"Too bad you have to waste it on Snape."

The next 45 minutes were spent talking about Hermione's date.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot as he stood in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. He had been trying to tell himself the whole afternoon that he wasn't looking forward to his date with Hermione. So far, it wasn't working.

_Bloody hell, I can't like a student. Especially a student of _mine!_ That's too...pervy professorish._

Nervously he knocked silently on the door, totally forgetting about the portrait of Mrs. Black.

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v

Hermione was busy concocting evil plans to distract her friends when Severus came to pick her up. She knew they would all make fun of her. Especially so, with this whole dating thing going on.

"A filthy Mudblood and a werewolf in my house! How dare my son associate with these-these things!" Hermione gave a sigh of relief as the occupants of the room went to silence the portrait of Mrs. Black. She was relieved she didn't have to put her evil plans into use. Some of them were pretty far-fetched.

Hermione heard someone knocking at the door. Hoping the others would still be upstairs, she went to check it out. She glanced out of the window to see who is was.

_Good Lord, is that P-professor Snape?_ Hermione silently asked herself. _He looks freakin' hot!_

Her potion professor was wearing a tux with a (not surprisingly) green tie. His hair was CLEAN! instead of its usual greasy mess. He had a James Bond vibe going on.

_Well, here goes, _Hermione thought as she opened the door.

"Umm...hi, Professor Snape."

He smiled at her, sending her heart aflutter. "Now, Hermione, please call me Severus."

Hermione blinked. _Did he just call me Hermione? I never thought that would happen._

"I would invite you in, but I kind of want to disappear before they all come swarming," Hermione smiled up at him. "I really don't want Ron and Harry to make this harder than it is...Severus."

"That is perfectly understandable. Why don't we make a run for it. But first I have something for you." He Conjured a bouquet of red roses and gave them to her.

"Thanks," she said shocked. "They're beautiful." _Wow, no guy has ever done anything that nice for me. _Hermione put the roses in a vase she found in on the hallway table.

The sound of four Weasley's and a Potter reached their ears.

"Let's go," Hermione said. They ran to the street corner and stopped. "Umm, Severus, where exactly are we going?"

He glanced down at her. "I'm not sure, Hermione. You know how Dumbledore is. He gave me this pink purse he turned into a Portkey." As he lifted up a hideously neon pink purse, he grimaced, making Hermione laugh.

"I really don't think pink is you're color, Pr-Severus," she said, catching herself at the last moment.

"Oh, really? I thought every man needed something pink," he replied laughing.

_He's a totally different guy outside of the dungeons. I think I would actually enjoy being married to him._

"Are you ready to go?" Serverus asked holding out the hideous handbag.

She nodded and touched it.

"One...two...three." Hermione felt the unpleasant sensation of her bellybutton being pulled backwords as they swirled over London to their destination.

**AN: A BIG shoutout to my lovely reviewers! Mwah! I love ya'll. Well, keep the reviewing up. Give me some ideas for their other dates. I could use some. The weirder the better! Please read my other story Changes. I've only got 3 review (thanks to those who have read)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, howdy. Sorry for the delay in the update. School is REALLY hectic. So, well, yeah... Just a warning: Phantom of the Opera overload in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Harry Potter, or Brad Pitt. Oh well...I'll eventually get over it.**

Severus felt the uncomfortable feeling of his stomach being yanked backwards, when suddenly, his date fell into his arms. He caught her, smelling her J.Lo perfume. _Bloody hell, she smells good. _

"Sorry, Severus. I'm still not used to Portkeys," Hermione said as she pulled herself out of his arms. He wished she wouldn't have. She felt perfect in his arms.

They slowly turned around to face whatever monstrosity Dumbledore had given them to endure. But, they were shocked. Instead of some crappy wizard bar they were standing in front of the Opera Populaire.

Snape looked at Hermione who was grinning like a Chesire cat. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. "Oh my gosh! I've wanted to go here ever since I read _The Phantom of the Opera_! I wonder what tickets Dumbledore got for us?"

They went to the ticket booth and found that Dumbledore had reserved them box seats for _Phantom of the Opera._ Hermione was so excited she hugged Snape, forcing a laugh out of him.

He twirled her around so she was facing him, and stuck his face right next to hers. "Hermione, I thought homework was the only thing that got you excited."

She shivered, feeling his warm breath on her neck. "Professor, how dare you say such a thing?" At his knowing glance she admitted sheepishly that she did, in fact, enjoy homework.

_I am actually glad Dumbledore forced me to apply for her marriage contract. Maybe the old bugger knows what he's doing. _He glanced down at Hermione._ Merlin, she is beautiful..._

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.

Hermione kept sneeking glances at Severus. He looked hot in his tux. He was so different from how he acted at Hogwarts. She liked this new, intriguing side of her Potions Professor.

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.

Severus and Hermione started walking up the stairs to their box seat. They were directed to the Box Number 5. "Good thing the Phantom's not real," Hermione remarked when they sat down. "He'd be mad that we're in _his _seat."

"But this is his play. I don't think he needs his Box tonight," Severus remarked.

"True," Hermione said. But that was the last time they had an opportunity to speak. The curtain had rised, signaling the beginning of _Phantom._

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.

Severus found himself liking _Phantom of the Opera, _much to his surprise. But his enjoyment was nothing compared to Hermione's. She was totally into the play. It was like she was in a trance.

The lights flicked back on for a brief intermission. Hermione blinked and said she was going to the bathroom and left Severus to his thoughts. He was startled when he heard a man's voice. "Make a moOOoove. Make it tonight, Snape." Just as fast as it came, it was gone.

_That was weird. It sounded like it was coming from the box. Maybe the Opera Ghost really does exist._ Unknown to him, Dumbledore was sitting below them, using his magic to project his voice to Box Number Five.

"What's wrong?" Snape train of thought was broken. He looked up to see Hermione.

"Oh, I umm...didn't see you. Sorry."

The lights went off and they were left to their thoughts.

_I am so in love with this man. I would marry him now if he asked. Well, I'm already marrying him, but it's the thought that counts._

_I think I'll ask her to marry me. Wait, she already is. Never hurts to ask in person, though._

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.

**Phantom**

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish _

_Which til now has been silent_

_Silent_

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succombed to me_

_Dropped all defenses_

_Completely succombed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make-believe are at an end_

_Past, all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

At this point, Severus and Hermione both looked at each other with asking eyes.

"Hermione," Snape huskily said, making Hermione's toes curl. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione said throwing herself at him. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. They continued kissing for the rest of the song.

**Christine**

_You have brought me_

_To that moment when words run dry_

_To that moment when speech disappears into silence_

_Silence_

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined _

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and silent_

_Now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided_

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now_

_At last, begun_

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we to wait before we're one_

Hermione pulled away from Severus. "Severus, when should we get married?"

"Anytime you want, Hermione, darlin'. Anytime." Then they went back to their little make-out session.

Below them Dumbledore was shaking his head. "Darn, I thought it would take two dates."

**AN: I am so sorry for cutting this off so early, but school is very hectic and I don't want ya'll to wait around for me to update. It should be over in a few chapters. Sorry!**

**Toodles!**

**Pinkey the Brain ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This isn't the greatest story ever. It has taken a total U-turn from my original story. Read some of my other stories. They're a lot better!**

Hermione Granger Snape looked down at the sparkling diamond on her left ring finger. She could hardly believe she had been married to her hated potions professor for almost six months. There marriage had been hasty; one week after Severus proposed the Ministry of Magic upped the marriage date on them. They had 2 days to plan the wedding. It was a good thing they were wizards or they probably would have eloped in Vegas.

Hermione heard Severus open the door. She turned around and her lips were captured in a passionate kiss. She broke away to glance into his eyes. _Merlin, I never thought a man would ever look at me like that._

"Severus, dear, could you make me sardine-banana ice cream?" she asked sweetly.

"Why do you want to eat _that_?" he questioned. "It sounds like shit."

Hermione laughed at his digestion. "The doctor said I'll have odd craving these next 6 months."

She smiled at Severus' confusion. Finally understanding dawned on his face. "You…you're…we're…"

"Pregnant," she finished for him. "It's due in six months."

He gave a whoop and twirled her around. He sat her down and whispered in her ear, "Hermione, I love you."

**The End! **

**YAY! It's over. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Hope I didn't disappoint you. Check and review more other stories! Review this one too!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


End file.
